The Working Dead
by jamaicanparliament
Summary: When Dunder Mifflin experiences a blackout caused by a zombie apocalypses they must find a way to survive, but zombies are not the biggest threat. this story contain characters from The Office in The Walking Dead situation.


Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, a paper company that has recently had a blackout.

"Psst Michael wear this" whispers Dwight Schrute, (Assistant to the Regional Manager), To Michael Scott.

"what is it" asks Michael.

Dwight answers sassily "Aluminum foil, how else are you going to survive the invasion."

"There's no such as aliens, nerd." responds Michael.

During this conversation Michael and Dwight are hiding under a desk, Pam and Jim are trying to find Creed, Meredith ceases this opportunity to sneak away to the bathroom to enjoy her adult beverages, Stanley has been asleep since before the blackout, Phillis is wasting her battery life on her phone by looking at pictures of Bob Vance's face, and Angela broke emergency office protocol and left to check on her cats (nobody dared to try to stop her). Also Ryan has shut himself in his closet with plenty of electricity because of an innovative mini generator he bought on eBay, Oscar is hiding in the conference room drinking coffee just trying to avoid the rest, and Kevin is wondering if the blackout stopped the microwave leaving his ham and cheese hot pocket un cooked, but he is too lazy to get up and check. And lastly Toby is preparing a speech about safety and protocol. A few minutes later Toby stands on a desk with a flashlight pointed to his head, Michael scoffs, Toby clears his throat, and as soon as he opened his mouth there was a faint knock on the door, everyone is either afraid or hoping it is the tech guy coming to fix the power out, Michael laugh because Toby got interrupted. Jim got up to get the door, but was pushed down by Dwight who was running to the door, covered in aluminum foil. Dwight pulled a knife out of his boot and flung the door open, he looked down and saw Bob Vance with a chunk missing from his arm resembling a mini shark bite. Dwight helped him up, and started to ask what happened, but then Bob let out a howl and fell dead revealing a blood covered Creed holding a knife.

Phyllis screams, Dwight gets ready to stab Creed when he yells, "Wait, it's the END!"

Dwight fascinated by his response pulls him in the building and closed the door, then proceeds to stack chairs against it. Phyllis is sobbing now.

Dwight demands, "You have four point three eight minute to explain yourself."

"Its zombies, they've taken over the whole town we got to go, were surrounded!" answers Creed.

Quickly Dwight ran to the Window (which surprisingly nobody checked to keep the plot functional).

"He's right." Dwight says gazing dumbfounded out the window.

Everyone runs to the window, some are crying some are gasping, and others (Creed and Dwight) were excited.

Dwight responds "Creeds right we must go."

He then runs to the drinking fountain and pulls out a sniper rifle from behind it. He breaks the glass of the window and points the gun through, he get ready to shoot.

"Make sure to hit the head," Creed mentions from experience.

So Dwight aims at a horde surrounding the building and takes out three zombies. Now people are covering their ears and hiding in corners.

Dwight exclaims, "there's no time let's go."

And rips off his aluminum foil, and then runs to the door, the rest of the office follows him.

Jim complains, "What about us, don't we get weapons."

So Dwight answers, "Yes, quickly go down to the ware house and grab some of my weapons in aisle three."

Jim runs down the stairs leading the rest of the office including Stanley who just decided to wake up, leaving Dwight, Creed, and Michael back to make plans, they also left Phyllis in a corner crying, and Meredith in the bathroom who they forgot. Jim and the rest enter the warehouse, three zombies that were ware house workers, turn their heads and start walking toward the Jim closes the door and looks back at the rest of his group.

He grabs a fire extinguisher and asks rhetorically, "Any questions."

Nobody dared raise their hand, he flung the door open and ran in with the others proceeding cautiously behind him. Jim ran up to bash a zombie in the head but then recognized it was Darryl he hesitated but then swung the fire hydrant at him instantly killing him. The rest of the group froze staring at Jim.

He looks back and yells dramatically, "Come on."

They returned to following cautiously. Then suddenly a zombie sneaks up behind the group and grabs Oscar, and bites him in the neck, he collapses on the ground. Kevin turns around and accidentally knocks the zombie over with his stomach, then Kevin trips on the zombie and falls on him. Zombie blood flies everywhere; Kevin crushed it with his sheer mass. Kevin goes to check on Oscar, but he is already dead. Kevin starts crying but get back in the group and walks slowly, hiding behind the rest. There is only one more zombie in the warehouse Jim goes to get it, but then suddenly a forklift drives by at top speed (about ten mile an hour) smashing the zombie.

Jim looked up and saw Angela with her hands full of cats, "I decide to come back for you." she explains.

"That unlike you I thought that you were long gone." Jim questions.

Angela explained that if the office were to be destroyed that she would not get this month's paycheck. Jim was glad to have the help no matter the reason. They ran to aisle three and looked in the shipping box entitled just in case. Each person picked a weapon that fit them and then ran back upstairs to meet Michael and Dwight to hear the plan. Michael, Creed and Dwight just finished planning to charge the horde to escape because they knew that if too many surrounded the build would collapse, or they would not be able to leave for food runs. Pam and Phyllis are packing up all the food from the pantry, Angela is cleaning her cats, and Kevin just remembered his hot pocket and runs to the microwave to eat it even though it was cold at this point. They all get ready to barge through the door and clear a path through the hoard.

"Ready?" hollered Dwight.

Bam, he kicks the door open and runs out smashing in a zombie head with the stock of his rifle. They made a mad dash for the street but just as Angela start to leave the building with a hand full of cat, she get pushed down by a under the influence Meredith yelling.

"Wait for me!"

Angela tries to get up but is surrounded by zombies they dogpile her. Four cats run out of the swarm down the street, and that was the last they saw of Angela.

"Just keep going" enounces, Dwight as he reaches the street which was mostly clear of zombies.

Meredith runs toward the street behind everyone else but passes out. Toby runs to check on her but then zombies surrounded them; the zombies instantly killed Toby and started eating him. Meredith woke up and started beating them with her flask, but that killed her too. Michael, Dwight, Creed, Jim, Pam, Stanley, and Kevin are the only one safely in the street, Michael remembers Ryan, who they left in his closet, and decides to run back in.

But Dwight tackles him telling him "It's too late".

Dwight runs and closes the gate surrounding the building to lock the zombies in. They decide to go to an abandoned house about a block and a half away from Dunder Mifflin, were there is less zombie traffic. For days they would go back and check on the Horde by Dunder Mifflin, and every day the building would get more beat up then the day before. Most of the survivor believed that the building only had a few more days, but from what they could tell none had gotten in the main part of the building because if they did there would be a lot less zombies outside. One day Michael came up with a plan to get in and see if Ryan was still alive, everyone else didn't think he was, but wanted closure. The plan was simple open the gate, get in a van they found outside their temporary home and drive through the horde strait to the door. Surprisingly this worked they made it to the door and rammed through it. They walk cautiously through the dark building in case any roaming zombies somehow found their way in. suddenly a wooden spear flies through the air and stabs Pam Jim runs to help her, and sees a shadow of a man and then it disappears.

"Pam are you ok?" Jim whispers.

There is no answer, Jim starts to cry. The group starts to mourn with him, but they are staying aware of their surroundings.

"Who's there?" murmurs Jim fearfully.

Suddenly Ryan's closet door opens illuminating the entire room with a ghostly setting, the silhouette is now in the doorway he steps forward revealing Ryan. Jim runs at him with a tomahawk and takes a swing, but Ryan dodges it Michael yells "No don't hurt him Jim". Now Jim feels betrayed getting denied his right of revenge, Jim pauses, stands up and stairs at Ryan. He notices his eyes he looks like he has a screw or seven lose. Jim begins to ask why but Ryan stabs him in the chest with a homemade wooden knife.

Jim falls to the ground and looks up and whispers in his dying breath "wwhhhhyyyyyy"

Ryan says "Dramatic."

Michael agrees "Wow that was really cheesy, Are you ok? Why did you kill Jim and Pam?"

"You did this to me!" booms Ryan. "What, happened to you?" Michael asks.

"You locked the zombies around the building, I've been trapped in here making weapon out of table legs, I have only ate stale food from the refrigerator, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, I HATE THE ZOMBIES!" screeches Ryan.

"It's ok we opened the gate, you're safe now," Michael says comfortingly.

"It's too late we're all dead!" Ryan exclaimed, Dwight points his gun at him.

"What do you mean?" Dwight interrogates.

"I set a bomb to take out as many zombies as possible and me with them, and now it's too late we're GONERS!"

Kevin shoots Ryan in the head.

"Kevin!" Dwight yells "We needed him to stop the bomb."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kevin responds shakily.

Dwight runs to Ryan closet and looks in, he sees his generator hooked up to the microwave with fifteen second left on the clock.

"He wasn't lying we have no time, I can't disarm it", admits Dwight.

Everyone starts crying Stanley falls forward passing instantly because of the intense moment's effect on his bad heart, Creed starts trying to hide under a counter, Kevin is just staring at the microwave clock watching it count down, and Michael is yelling at Dwight trying to get him to disarm the bomb, even though Dwight told him he couldn't. Six, five, four, two, one. A flash of light, then dark again, and then light then Toby's face at a forty five degree angle.

"Kevin… Kevin, are you OK", beep, beep, beep.

Kevin wakes up and sits up straight sweating even more than usual.

"Whoa" says Kevin.

"Are you OK Kevin" asks Toby.

Beep, beep, beep, Kevin woke up to the sound of the microwave alarm sounding that his hot pocket was done, and Toby asking if he was OK.

"I think I'm OK, just a bad dream… really bad", answers Kevin.

"OK I'll see you I have to go prepare a speech."

After a while Kevin gets up and grabs his hot pocket, sits back down and gobbles it down, while reflecting on his experiences he gained from his trance. He never spoke of his nightmare again.


End file.
